Elementals
by princess of apocolypse
Summary: Hundreds of years ago there were humans who could control the elements called Elementals.But sadly they soon died out after their offspring did not contain such powers. Today such elementals still exist but are very rare so at the age of 16 they are sent to Elemental Acadamy. A special accadamy to help train their powers. rated t incase


Hello and welcome to my new story Elementals enjoy. Hundreds of years ago there were humans who could control the elements called Elementals . But sadly they soon died out after their offspring did not contain such powers. Today such elementals still exist but are very rare so at the age of 16 they are sent to Elemental Acadamy. A special accadamy to help train their powers Today was May Maple's 16th birthday and was getting ready to go. She was making sure she had everything as she looked over her red bag. "Lets see" She mumbled to herself as she made sure she had everything "jeans, shirts, underwear, bra's, socks, Pj's, sneakers "she smiled "ok all here" "May the shuddle is here for you" Mays annoying little brother Max called "Ok thanks Max" She hollerd back. she looked over her outfit one more time before heading down. she wore a red tank top with a pair of black shorts and flipflops her caramel locks was coverd by her signature bandana and her sapphire eyes shinned with exitement as she was starting a new adventure .She rushed downstairs kissed both her parents goodbye and huged Max goodbye. she climmed on the shuddle and waved as the shuddle started may settled down in a seat she pulled out her i-pod and put on one of her favorite songs (hero by skillet) I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today) I am just a man Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman) Someone save me from the hate It's just another war Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today) Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live [Chorus:] I need a hero to save me now I need a hero (save me now) I need a hero to save my life A hero'll save me (just in time) I've gotta fight today To live another day Speakin' my mind today (My voice will be heard today) I've gotta make a stand But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman) My voice will be heard today It's just another war Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today) It's just another kill The countdown begins to destroy ourselves [Chorus] I need a hero to save my life I need a hero just in time Save me just in time Save me just in time Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive We're in the fight of our lives (And we're not ready to die) Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I've got a hero (I've got a hero) Livin' in me I'm gonna fight for what's right Today I'm speaking my mind And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die) A hero's not afraid to give his life A hero's gonna save me just in time [Chorus] I need a hero Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive I need a hero Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I need a hero I need a hero A hero's gonna save me just in ti- a poke to her sholder pulled her out of her music induced trance like state she looked over at the girl who poked her. She had cobalt hair with sapphire eyes and was wearing a light pint too and white slacks with black sneakers. she looked to her right at the campus. it was huge to say the least one huge building that was surrounded by trees and house's at the edge of the campus she looked over at the girl and introduced herself as soon as they were of the shuttle."May Maple, Fire Elemental" she stuck out her hand "Dawn Berlitz, Flying Elemental" Dawn said as she sook Mays hand "come on May lets go find our rooms" she said as she ran to the main building. They both found the room regester and found out they were rommies with three other girls the regester read "building 1 apartment 1 May Maple Dawn Berlitz Misty Waterflower Leaf Greene Emma Meurer" "come on may lets go and meet our roomies" dawn exclamed as they headed to their room. ~at the place~ Both girls knocked on the door to their rooms and a ginger headed girl answerd "are you our room mates?" she asked both May and Dawn knodded. the girl let them in and meet the other girls they learded the orangette with only now knoticed cerulan eyes was named Misty Waterflower she wore a yellow top and cargos and was a Water Elemental. Their was another brunnete with green eyesnamed Leaf Greene she wore a green tanktop and black yoga pants and she was a Ground Elemental. The final girl had purple hair and black eyes and wore a baggy purple tee and black shorts and she was a ... 


End file.
